


"Mr. Novak, What seems to be the problem?"

by Minty_Humbug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is emotionally distressed, Castiel is an artist, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel is concerned with cas, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Very serious Dean winchester, former megstiel, very long tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Humbug/pseuds/Minty_Humbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Dean is a Psychologist and Castiel is an apathetic man who consults to Dean in his brother, Gabriel's request.<br/>As the story progresses they began to harbor feeling towards each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mr. Novak, What seems to be the problem?"

 "Castiel bro. You there?" Gabriel slowly opened the door, only to reveal a room filled with clutters of canvases and papers, with a man crying on a bed.

 

" _Leave me alone.._.”

 

Gabriel then put down the tray of food and water on the nightstand. He walks up to Castiel and patted his back. "Well, I made some cream of mushroom for you." Castiel muttered "I'm not hungry.”

  Gabriel frowned at Castiel's current state. What Castiel has been doing this week was sleeping and crying on his bed. His eyes are beet red, His skin is frighteningly pale, and he hasn't come out of the room unless for going to the bathroom for days. It was **seriously devastating** for both Castiel Novak and Gabriel Novak.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"So, you think your brother is depressed?" Sam munched on his sandwich.

"He has always been like this since Meg broke up with him." Gabriel made a concerned face and sighed. "He won't even talk to me normally in the face again. Sammy, Is something wrong with him? Or me?"

"Whoa, whoa... calm down, Gabe. Don't worry, my brother is a psychologist. If you want him to have an appointment with Dean, I'm gonna give him a call."

Sam reassured Gabriel that Dean won't mind at all with handling Castiel. Gabriel then gave Sam a small peck on the lips and smiled. “Thanks Sam! You’re the best. But here’s the plan.” Sam leaned his head to Gabriel and lets him whisper the scheme.

 

* * *

 

  On the next day, Gabriel got hyped up and keeps checking up on Castiel until it was 4 PM, the time for the appointment.

“Hey, Bro. I’m taking you to a friend of mine. You know, to freshen you up.”

“Huh? Sure.” Cas wasn’t all that excited. He knew his brother will try to look for a way to stop him from sticking with his bed all the time. But he knew his brother is doing and giving the best for him.

   Cas changed his clothes and walked behind Gabriel to the car. They both didn't spoke a word to each other on the ride.

 

    

    "Ah, here we are." Gabriel gave an approving nod to Cas. "Tell me why I'm here again?" Castiel looked at the place. It much more like a psychiatry department."We're here for you." As they both get inside the place, Gabriel then rushed to the secretary and asked if Dr. Dean Winchester is available.

"He's available. He's in the 2nd room on the left, with his name on it."

 

 


End file.
